This specification relates to machine learning models.
Machine learning models receive input and generate an output based on the received input and on values of the parameters of the model. Generally, a given machine learning model may be composed of, e.g., a single level of linear or non-linear operations or may be a deep network, i.e., a machine learning model that is composed of multiple levels of non-linear operations.